


Get It Right

by Ilovethings_somuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovethings_somuch/pseuds/Ilovethings_somuch
Summary: ***SMUT***please do not read if you're under 18. also, this chapter makes me mildly uncomfortable just because I feel like it's bad and I'm not sure that it really fits. I was considering just skipping posting it on here, but people on tumblr seemed to enjoy it so I hope you guys do too.





	1. Chapter 1

“Our next guest is an up and coming singer-songwriter who is setting the world ablaze with her latest single ‘got it right’. Please welcome (y/n)!” I hear Ellen say my introduction from off stage and have to be reminded by the stagehands that I need to start walking. I can’t believe I’m here, on Ellen. I was just a normal girl living in Wisconsin and playing my ukulele for fun when I started writing songs and I guess they were good enough to be picked up by a record label. I honestly don’t know how it happened, I just know I’m incredibly thankful that it did. 

As I’m walking out onto the stage I force a smile on my face. Don’t get me wrong, I’m extremely happy to be here, but my nerves are definitely kicking in. I give Ellen a hug once I’m close enough and give the audience a small wave before taking my seat and crossing my legs.

“(y/n), it’s so great to have you here”

“It’s great to be here” I reply with a smile.

“So tell us, what is it like? I mean, just a few weeks ago you were just writing these songs for yourself and now it seems like everyone is the world has heard you sing”

“Wow, um, when you put it like that it’s terrifying” I chuckle “no, I mean, it’s so amazing and I’m still in shock that it’s happening but so incredibly grateful”

“So most of your songs are love songs”

“Uh yeah..” I reply, wondering where she is going with that statement.

“So you must have a muse right? Who are you writing these songs for”

I immediately cover my face with my hands, feeling my cheeks flush at this question that I’ve been dreading.

“Oh come on, you have a special someone at home?”

“Oh no, definitely not” I laugh at the thought

“But there has to be someone”

“I mean, yeah but god I can’t. It’s too embarrassing”

“Your songs are great! I’m sure anyone would be honored to be the special someone who inspired them”

“But like, what if they’re watching?”

“Come on” she coaxes

“Okay, umm” I try to stall but it doesn’t work well, “It’s mainly my favorite actors and celebrity crushes” I pause to laugh at my silly declaration “Sebastian Stan and Chris Evans” I cover my face again as people in the audience oo and ah at my statement.

“Ya know, I’ve been hearing a lot about Sebastian Stan lately, people keep saying I should have him on my show but I don’t know much about him”

“Well I mean, he’s Bucky Barnes which is pretty bomb. But actually I prefer some of his other movies more. The Bronze, for example, was hilarious and he character was *fans self*. I haven’t seen many of his movies actually, but he’s done a couple miniseries that have been really good”

“And he’s your muse?”

“Well yeah, I mean I’ve watched interviews and read some stuff about his interactions with fans and he just seems like such a good person, not to mention he’s hot as hell” I stage whisper the last part towards the audience.

“Well, I think he’ll be pleased to hear that” I crinkle my eyebrows at her comment and then hear the audience screaming. I turn towards the stage entrance and see none other than, Sebastian fucking Stan sauntering towards me. I cover my face in my hands again to hide my blush as well as my crazy smile. I can’t believe this is happening, Ellen did it again. I try to compose myself and am able to pull my head from my hands in time to stand and greet him with a hug, a tight hug I might add. 

“Hi, it’s so lovely to meet you” he says once we sit down.

I can’t help the smile that makes it’s way to my lips again as I look over at him “It’s amazing to meet you, too”

“Sebastian Stan, I can’t believe you’ve never been on here before, what have I been doing”

Sebastian laughs along with Ellen before speaking, “I don’t know, but I’m happy to be here”

“So you two are both first timers on the show”

“That’s true, but he’s been in this biz longer than I have” I speak up

Sebastian and Ellen both laugh at my comment before Sebastian says “That’s true, but I bet I’m more nervous than you are”

“Um maybe before you showed up, now? I’m a wreck” I cover my mouth after I realize what I said.   
Sebastian licks his lips and smiles at me before squeezing my leg with his hand. He then moves his arm slightly but leaves it resting on my chair. The rest of the interview goes by in a flash. A flash of arm brushes, leg squeezes, and smiles; so many smiles. After the show I talk with some people backstage for a while before finding my way back to my dressing room. As I’m packing up I hear a knock at my door, without looking up I tell whoever it is to come in. Assuming it was my manager I jump when I hear the familiar chuckle of none other than, Sebastian. 

“Shit you scared me” I say clutching at my chest

“I knocked, you said come in” he looks confused and points at the door.

“No, yeah I know I just wasn’t expecting it to be you. But anyways, what’s up” I try for casual but probably failed horribly based on the way he smiles at me.

“I was wondering if you’d want to grab a bite to eat with me? Have you been to LA before, I could show you around. If you’re interested” he rushes. Was that a hint of nervousness I detected in his voice?

“Yeah, I’d love to” I smile at him, damn I can’t help but smile at him “I just wanna stop by my hotel and grab a quick shower and probably change into something more casual?” I question the last part.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll probably be walking so dress comfortably. I can stop by your hotel at say, six?”

“Yeah that should be good” I snag a peek at my watch and see that it gives me 4 hours, which is more like 2.5 with this traffic. 

“Great, here’s my number” he hands me a piece of paper, “you can text me your hotel info. I’ll see you at six!” he smiles and kisses my cheek before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

I have to sit down and process what just happened for longer than I can to admit. The only thing that pulls me out of my trance was my manager coming into my room and throwing all my stuff in a bag so we don’t keep the car waiting. By the time I get back to my hotel I have about 2 hours to get ready before Sebastian would be there. Normally it would be more than enough time for my carefree look, but this is Sebastian fucking Stan we’re talking about. He said dress comfortably for walking, but I can still walk around a lot in a dress, but should I go for jeans? Pants or shorts? I’d like to wear shorts as I’m not used to the LA heat, but pants are more classy. I decide to ignore clothes for a bit while I shower and do my makeup. I try to go for an effortless look on my eyeshadow but it goes on thicker than I anticipated. My neutrals have turned into a smoky eye faster than I care to admit. But the final product isn’t completely awful so I give up. I decide on pants and a nice tank top, hoping the setting sun will help with my sweating, along with my trusty ballet flats. I apply my favorite lipstick to match my maroon top and call it good. I was just giving myself a once over in the mirror when I saw a text from Sebastian saying he was on his way and he’ll be there in 10 minutes. I decided to stop primping and just relax and calm my nerves. I sit down on my bed and start scrolling through Tumblr where I see a couple pictures advertising me and Sebastian being on Ellen next week. Before I know it there’s a knock on my door and I jump off the bed and to the door. I try to compose myself again before I open the door to a smiling Sebastian holding a handful of daisies.

“I hope you like daisies” he says as he holds them out for me to take.

“I do,” I smile at him “actually they’re my favorite, brings back memories of dance shows”

“Oh I definitely want to hear about that” he says with a mischievous smile

I roll my eyes at him before turning to put my flowers on the counter, “So Mr. Stan, do you have a plan for this evening? Oo Stan, plan. I’m a poet and I didn’t even know it” I laugh at my joke while Sebastian gives me a blank stare. “Well if you’re gonna have that kinda attitude then this isn’t gonna work, honey” I smile as he breaks into a boisterous laugh. “Okayyy, it wasn’t that funny..” I say sarcastically.

“Oh no, I wasn’t laughing at your joke. I was laughing at you, that came out wrong, I mean you’re really funny. But you weren’t like this on Ellen, what changed?”

“Um, I was in front of an audience..?” I reply as if it’s obvious “No, I don’t know. I guess I’m just comfortable around you is all”

“I’m glad you feel that way” he smiles at me, “So, tonight. I say we go to dinner at this little Italian restaurant I know, and then we take a stroll through downtown and through this little park I know before walking back here.”

“You had me at Italian food,” I give a smile as I grab my purse and head towards the door.

“That was amazing Seb” I tell him as we’re leaving the restaurant. “I consider myself a pasta enthusiast, but that was better than anything I’ve had before”

“Well I’m glad you liked it, it’s always the first place I go when I’m in LA”

“Yeah, I’m definitely adding that to my list, you live in New York most of the time, right?” I do my best to not sound creepy but I’m not sure it worked.

“Yeah, I love New York. I know you’re from Wisconsin but where are you living now with recording and everything?”

“Well I was in LA for about a month during the summer for recording but I’m back home for a while until I go on tour. I’ve been considering moving to LA or New York just so I’m in a scene more so than I ever will be in Wisconsin. But it’s home and I love my family so leaving is hard”

“That makes sense, and you’re young, you have a lot of life left”

“Yeah, old man” I joke and bump shoulders with him.

“Hey now, come on. We were having a nice conversation and you have to go and call me old?”

I give him the best cheesy smile I can muster, “Yeah okay, as if smiling makes up for it” he rolls his eyes at me.

“Come on, Sebby” I draw out the nickname, “Forgive me. I don’t think you’re old, just older than me” I smile again.

“Sebby, really?” he questions the nickname.

“You don’t like it? I do..” I trail off.

“I guess when you say it, it’s not so bad”

“Awww, Sebby that was so cute!” I grab his arm to prove my point

“Yeah, okay calm down” he feigns annoyance but grabs my hand and laces his fingers with mine.

The rest of our (date?) night goes by with casual conversation as we walk through parts of downtown and through an adorable park. We end up sitting on a park bench talking until 11 when Sebastian decides it’s time to get me back. The walk back to my hotel took about 30 minutes. I invited him into my room after he walked me to my door. Claiming he should have some coffee for a pick me up before going back to his place, when really I just didn’t want the night to end. Thankfully he took the bait

“So when are you heading back to New York?” I ask him

“In a couple days, I have some other meetings to do around here first, and you?”

“Next week, I don’t have anything other than a meeting with my record label tomorrow though, I just want to get a feel for the city, maybe decide if I want to move.”

“Are you going to do the same for New York?”

“Maybe, I guess I hadn’t really thought about it that much”

“Well if you do, we should hang out. And if you want, we should get dinner again before I leave town”

“I’d really like that” I smile at him before taking a sip of my coffee.

We sit in comfortable silence for a while, both drinking our coffees and watching a late night show that I turned on. My mind is racing with the thought of seeing him again, even though this time isn’t even over yet. We end up dragging out the night to about 2 am, before Sebastian says that he really has to go (even though he doesn’t want to). I walked him to the door and the awkward moment happened where you don’t know if he’s going to kiss you or not. He hugged me and placed a modest kiss on my cheek before saying goodnight. I closed the door, leaned against it, and sighed; it was a good night. As I was about to get up from my spot against the door I heard a light knock. I looked through the peephole and saw the top of Sebastian’s head as he was looking down at the floor. I opened the door but before I could make a joke about him being back he cupped my jaw in one hand while using the other to pull my hips closer and kissed me. Our lips molded together and moved in synch. His tongue glided along my lower lip, asking for entrance which I quickly granted. Our tongues danced and his hand tangled into my hair. When we finally broke apart I was breathless, my eyes were glazed over and all I could do was hold onto him for a few more seconds to get my bearings.

“Sorry, I was going to try and keep the first date modest, but I couldn’t help myself” he says into my hair.

“Don’t apologize, Seb” I reply before giving him a chaste kiss and taking a step back. He moves with me, catching my lips again before breaking.

“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he whispers against my lips before taking a step back and walking towards the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting with my label went pretty smoothly, they mostly just wanted to know when I want to start touring and try to convince me to move to either LA or New York, and then I recorded a couple new songs I’ve been working on. They think it would be good for me to be seen going out more and being in the public eye. It’s definitely going to take some getting used to, but I’m excited and I’ll do just about anything to jump start my career. When they mention hooking me up with a celebrity to get the pap’s attention I have to put my foot down. I don’t want to be that girl that is accused of dating someone for their name, especially if that’s exactly what I’m doing. My manager saves the day by claiming I have a real love interest back home that I don’t want to jeopardize. There is a relationship I don’t want to jeopardize, but it’s not back home. I don’t know what’s going to happen with Sebastian, it could end up being nothing. But I’ve been crushing on him for way too long to throw it away because of what my record label thinks would be best for me. I do, however, agree to look deeper into moving out of Wisconsin. It’s going to be really hard to leave my family and my home. But it’s the best thing for my career, and flying back home semi-regularly shouldn’t be a problem.

I decided to spend the rest of the day after my meeting checking out the LA atmosphere. I took a cab down to the beach and hung out there for a couple hours before heading back to my hotel for a late lunch. I was considering going back out and maybe hitting up a bar or club when my phone chimed next to me.

Sebastian Fucking Stan: Hey, I know I said I’d call. But it’s been a crazy day, do you think you’d be up for drinks later? I’m buying ;)

Me: I was just thinking about heading out actually, and how could I refuse free drinks? :)

Sebastian Fucking Stan: I’ll pick you up in an hour?

Me: Can’t wait!

I leap off the couch and do a small happy dance before bolting to the bathroom to decide if I need another shower before heading out or if a makeup touch up will suffice. I end up wetting my hair enough to lose the dent my pony tail made and blow drying it straight before dotting some concealer on and touching up my eyes. Clothes are a dilemma all over again. I may have packed for a week but I didn’t plan on going out this much. I settle on the jeans I wore yesterday and a loose fitting top. It takes me about 40 minutes to get ready, so I’m left to silently freak out for 20. I try to relax by checking on my insta and notice that Sebastian started following me and happened to go through my account and like almost all my pictures. I decide to return the favor, I was already following him, but I went through and liked almost every one of his posts. It made me smile to think that he was thinking of me at some point during the last 18 hour apart. God, I’m already in so deep. My mild crises is brought to a halt when I hear a knock at my door. I sprint to look through the peephole and see a smiling Seb on the other side. I open the door and try to act casual, “Hey, seb” I greet him with a smile.

“Hey,” he leans in a gives me a quick peck. To say it took me by surprise is an understatement. I was completely dumbfounded, and it only got worse when he smiled, “Are you ready to go?” he asks, snapping me out of my haze.

“Uh, yeah, yes” The conversation on the way was light and casual after my awkwardness subsided. The banter that had quickly become natural between us soon taking over. We ended up at a pretty average looking bar/club and found ourselves a booth before Seb disappeared to get us some beers. I take in the scene of the bar, it’s still early in the evening so the club part of it hasn’t really started yet. But it had a fairly big dance floor that I might have to take advantage of.

“I realized I didn’t ask you what kind of beer you wanted so I just got what I was having”

“That’s alright, I don’t really have a preference. Or rather, they don’t have my favorite out here so it doesn’t matter”

“What kind would that be?” he sounds surprisingly interested considered the topic isn’t that exciting.

“Spotted Cow, it’s a Wisconsin thing, but it’s pretty much everyone’s favorite back home”

“Hm, maybe you should send me some” he says thoughtfully.

“Maybe you should visit Wisconsin” I quip back. He rolls his eyes and sighs as if it’s the worst thing imaginable before saying “Yeah, maybe I’ll looking into it” with an earth shattering smile.

“Just, don’t wait until after I move” I joke.

“Wait, are you officially moving? To LA?” he sounds almost disgusted, disappointed?

“I am officially moving, but I’m still undecided about where to yet. I should probably look into living expenses for New York compared to LA and also plan a trip to New York since I haven’t been there, for more than a day or two, since high school”

“That’s probably smart” he seems to have shut down, and I’m not really sure how to wake him back up.

“So, I know you live in New York most of the time, but do you have a apartment in LA or do you just do hotels when you’re here?”

“Hotels, or I stay with friends. I’m never is LA for longer than a week unless I’m filming so I have no reason to have any sort of permanent residence here”

“That makes sense..” I trail off, not sure how to keep the conversation going any longer. I take a swig of my beer, trying to busy myself and calm my nerves. He’s probably just had a long day, he did say that’s why he wanted to get drinks. It’s not me. The comfortable silence that so easily found us last night seems to have gone on hiatus. My blood pressure is rising by the second and I can’t stop my leg from shaking. After what feels like a year, but was probably only a couple minutes his hand comes down to hold my shaking leg in place. I immediately apologize, and try to focus on my breathing.

“Are you nervous for something?” I can’t tell if it’s supposed to be a joke or a sincere question so I just shrug it off with a smile.

“Thanks for agreeing to come out with me again, even if I am acting like a bit of a bum”

“It’s really no problem, I like hanging out with you” the words passed my lips before I could stop them and I look away to try and hide my blush. He squeezes my leg, reminding me that his hand is still resting there.

“I like hanging out with you too”

After our small confessions the tension surrounding us seemed to break. The rest of the night went smoothly, with more leg squeezes when his arm wasn’t resting comfortably behind my neck. We ended up staying pretty late and getting drunk enough to dance in an almost empty club on a Wednesday night. We didn’t leave until sometime after 1, and the walk back to my apartment was amusing to say the least. Half the time I was holding Sebastian up and the other half he was holding me. Thankfully somewhere in our drunk heads was the location of my hotel. When we finally made it back to my room it wasn’t hard to convince Sebastian to stay over night. I had sobered up enough during the walk to decide that he should not be walking back to his hotel by himself. And neither of us had anything early the next day so I slowly convinced him to stay. I think he decided pretty quickly that he would, but he knew he would get more kisses if he kept saying he was gonna leave.

When he did finally agree we had a couple awkward moments, while both of us were going back and forth in our heads about whether or not he should sleep in the couch or the bed with me. I was about to tell him he could sleep with me when he said, “Well I guess the couch is all mine,” before flopping down with a wink. He quickly beckoned me over to him and I obliged by crawling to lay on top of him as gently as I could. His lips met mine quickly while his arms wrapped around my back to pull me impossibly closer. When we break for air I mumble against his neck that it would be more comfortable in the bed. When I pull back to look at him I can see in his eyes that he has sobered up significantly, and he has a confused look.

“I really like you, (y/n), but I don’t wanna ruin this by having sex so soon.” I’ve never had a guy say that he would rather wait than sacrifice our relationship, and it’s what I always thought I wanted in a man so why did it feel like a punch in the throat? Sebastian must have seen the confused and hurt expression on my face because he quickly sits up, taking me with him, and puts his hands on either side of my face forcing me to look at him. “Trust me, this is not a bad thing. This isn’t ‘I don’t actually like her enough to sleep with her but I’m gonna make her think it’s so that our relationship can blossom first’ This is, I really fucking like this girl and I don’t want to fuck it up so I want to see where it takes us before we get physically invested. Is that okay?”

I try to look anywhere but his face while I digest what he’s saying. Sebastian Stan said he really fucking likes me? I finally am able to come up with words but all I can muster is “yeah, that sounds good”

“You’re sure?” he asks skeptically.

“Yeah, I mean, I really fucking like you too. So I don’t wanna mess this up. But, um, the bed offer still stands. No funny business” I say with a mock salute.

“Oh good! This couch would definitely mess up my back” I scoff, offended that that’s why he wants to be in my bed. He laughs heartily before adding, “and of course now I get to cuddle you”

“Yeah okay, old man” I tease, pushing him back on the couch before walking towards the bedroom.

“Again with the old man shit,” he calls from the couch.

“Get used to it buddy” I send him a wink before beckoning him over to the bed. He gets up reluctantly and pulls off his shoes on the way. I quickly change into my pajamas in the bathroom and come out to Seb sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. “Is something wrong?” I question.

“No, I just didn’t know what would be acceptable sleepwear..” he answers quickly before trailing off.

“Well are you wearing boxers?” he nods, “then just those are fine” I smile and shake my head at his awkwardness before crawling to my side of the bed.

He’s quick to pull off his pants and shirt before crawling into bed. He shifts around to get comfortable before holding open his arms before saying “come here”. I’m quick to respond and scoot into his open arms, resting my head in the crook of his neck and wrapping my arms around his chest. His arms rest comfortably around my back and before I know it I’m out like a light.


	4. Chapter 4

Grey morning light filters in through the windows, breaking me from my slumber. I stretch my arms above my head, arching my back to stretch and a small moan escapes my lips. I hear a chuckle beside me and the events of last night quickly rush back to me. I cover my mouth with my hands in embarrassment, but I can’t help the laugh that follows. With my hands still covering my face I mumble an apology.

“You don’t need to apologize” he says while moving to hover over me. He moves my hands away from my face as he continues, “besides, I thought it was pretty cute.” 

His lips cover mine in a kiss while his hands begin to roam up my sides. His lips move to my neck and he sucks on a spot long enough to guarantee a mark. My second moan for the day escapes when his fingertips brush along the bottom of my breasts. His hands run back down my stomach and he places a few more kisses on my lips before rolling off me and out of the bed.

I’m not exactly sure what just happened, but I know enough to yell after him to “stop being such a goddamn tease!” I hear him laugh from the bathroom and my mouth runs before my mind does when I say “I’m glad you think this is funny” in a much cruder tone than was intended. I hear the water running for the shower so I groan and go to call room service. I order a large selection of breakfast food, from chocolate chip pancakes to omelets to fruit salad. By the time Sebastian gets out of the shower I’m already halfway through my pancakes. He sneaks in a kiss before sitting across the table, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

“I ordered a lot so you better get eating, unless you have somewhere to be” I quickly second guess my decision to assume that he was staying for a while.

“No, I don’t have anywhere to be until later tonight. So if you’ll have me, I’m all yours”

I give him a smile before returning to my pancakes. I’m glad I ordered so much, because Sebastian seems to still have the appetite of a teenage boy. It doesn’t take long for him to finish all the eggs and the rest of the pancakes while I watch, amused, and picking at the fruit salad. He seems to notice my amusement and can’t help but laugh before trying to defend himself.

“Sorry, I realized I never really had a proper dinner last night. It was pretty much just beer and gardetto’s from the bar”

“That’s true, are you saying you don’t always eat this much”

He steals a grape and pops it in his mouth before answering, “no, I’m saying I don’t always eat this fast”

“Ohhhh” I draw out my response in a mocking way “right, okay. I got it”

He laughs again before reaching across and giving my hand a squeeze, “Thanks for getting so much, and sorry for eating it all”

I giggle at his attempt to be sincere. “Don’t worry about it, I mean considering you payed for dinner and all the drinks last night. It’s my turn to return the favor.”

He doesn’t release my hand and gives me another smile while saying “I suppose, but I really do appreciate it.” I’m not sure how to respond so I just give him a smile before going to back picking through my fruit salad. “Are you not eating the cantaloupe? What are you, mad?”

“I’m not mad, I just don’t like cantaloupe. I’m also not eating the grapes, but you were taking care of that. Do you want the cantaloupe too?”

“Uh, duh! I can’t believe you don’t” he quickly grabs a fork and stabs a piece for himself. He continues to make fun of me while he chews his fruit, “You don’t like grapes either? Seriously,” he places his hand on my leg for emphasis “are you okay?”

I burst out laughing at his comment, “It’s not that I don’t like grapes, I do. But fruit salads aren’t really my thing. I really just wanted the watermelon and pineapple but that wasn’t an option so I just got the whole thing.”

“Okay.. but if you like these other fruits wouldn’t you just eat them anyways now that you have them?”

“No, well I did eat a couple grapes. But I really don’t like cantaloupe. It makes all the other fruit taste like it and it’s not that great of a flavor.”

“Welp, clearly this isn’t going to work” he stands up as if he’s going to leave before sending me a wink and kissing my head before walking back to the bedroom.

“I don’t see how that makes it so this won’t work. I mean, now we don’t have to share fruit. You can eat all the stuff I don’t want. Be less wasteful” I speak loud enough for him to hear me from the other room.

“I suppose that’s true. What does make it not work, though, is the fact that you didn’t make coffee” he shouts back.

“That’s true, coffee’s not my thing” It’s silent for a few moments before he responds.

“Come in here,” I make it a point to sigh loud enough for him to hear me when I get up from my spot at the table. When I go to the bedroom he’s laying in bed still just wearing a towel.

“I don’t want to get closer if you’re just gonna be a tease again” I saw from the doorway with my hands on my hips. He rolls his eyes at me before telling me again to come here. I sigh before crossing the room and crawling up the bed beside him. I lay on my side facing him and raise my eyebrows in question. Before I know it he’s flipped me on my back and has his hands by either side of my head, his face hovering inches above me.

“You don’t like coffee?” he asks, appalled.

“Not really, there’s very specific kinds I like, but not just average coffee” I try to explain myself but am cut off by him tickling my sides. Now, I know a lot of people think they’re really ticklish, but I’m the type of person who flinches and will start laughing if someone simple acts like they’re going to tickle me, there doesn’t even have to be contact. But once there is contact I cannot be responsible for my actions because I will do anything to make it stop. Of course, sebastian was probably not prepared for this sort of reaction. My legs immediately start kicking uncontrollably as my arms start blindly slapping and pushing him away. I can’t open my eyes, but tears start forming from laughing so hard. All this happens in a matter of seconds. Sebastian quickly stops and jumps off the bed, I can’t control my laughing and soon I’m not making sounds anymore, just smiling and wheezing while trying to control myself. Sebastian doesn’t know what to do, I think for a moment he thinks that I’m dying cause he tries to get my attention and help me breath deeply. But when he pulls my hands away from my face and sees that I’m smiling he calms down and just sits back, waiting for me to calm down. When my breathing finally calms enough for me to talk I say, “not that I’m complaining, I’m definitely not, but why did you stop so quickly”

“You kicked my towel off” he says while giving me the side eye. This sets me into another round of hysterics but thankfully it doesn’t last as long. This time when I calm down and roll over on top of him and give him a kiss before rolling the rest of the way off the bed and running to the bathroom. All the laughing reminded my bladder that I haven’t peed yet today and it was not a good mix. When I come back out Sebastian has found his way back into his pants, still shirtless, and is laying back on the bed. I crawl up next to him and lay my head against his chest.

“Sorry for kicking you, although, I can’t really be responsible for my actions when someone tickles me”  
“Yeah, I definitely won’t be making that mistake again” he scoffs.

I move my head so my chin is resting on his chest and I can see his face. “I’m sowwy” I say with my best puppy dog eyes. He grins down at me before flipping us to that he’s hovering over me once again and presses his lips to mine. We have a rather modest makeout session for a couple minutes before his hands begin to wander and I push him off. “If you’re going to be a tease again you need to stop right now” I tell him with the most serious face I can manage. He rolls off me onto his back with a sigh before speaking

“You’re right. I’m sorry”

“You know, you wouldn’t have to apologize if you would just sleep with me” I say with a smirk and a wink.

“Yeah, and you’re making it really hard. But I meant what I said last night. I really don’t want to fuck this up (y/n).”

“You’re right. Me neither. But you need to put a shirt on then. And we need a distraction”

He laughs at my comment about his shirt before getting up to find his one from last night. While he’s up I grab the remote and begin flipping through channels, trying to find something interesting to watch. By the time he puts his shirt on and lays back in the bed I have found something. We end up spending the rest of the day laying in bed ‘watching movies’ but mostly making out. I can’t help it, he’s just a really good kisser.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian ended up leaving around 5 so that he had time to shower and change before he was due to meet some friends later. He invited me to come along but I didn’t want to take him away from his friends that he hasn’t seen in awhile. Plus some alone time is needed every once in awhile, especially at the start of a new relationship. Wait, did I just call this a relationship? Shit. I’m in deep. Part of me wants to slow down, not see him for a couple days and see how I feel. But another, bigger, part of me want to run down this hill at top speed and see where it takes me. I mean, I’ve been crushing on this guy for 5 years, how can I not want to jump in fast? Also there’s the whole situation that he’s leaving town in 2 days and then who knows when the next time I’ll see him will be. Maybe I should look more into moving to New York. No, I mean maybe, but I can’t just pick New York because of a guy. I have my career to think about. I decide to call my best friend and see what she thinks. I quickly dial her number and she answers after a few rings.

“Hey, (y/n), what’s up?”

“Shit, what time is it. I did not think about the time difference”

“Nah you’re fine, I’m up”

“Okay, soo you’re not going to believe what happened”

“What happened?” I can hear her excitement rise through the phone

“So you know I filmed for Ellen the other day?”

“Yeah..?”

“So Ellen surprised me by bring Sebastian on the show to meet me”

“Woah, woah, woah. Sebastian as in Sebastian Stan, Sebastian?”

“Yes, Sebastian fucking Stan”

“That’s incredible! So you got to talk on the show and stuff?”

“Yeah.. um”

“What?” she interrupted me.

“He also took me out to dinner after the taping and also out to drinks last night, and um he kinda stayed in my hotel last night and we hung out all day today. BUT WE DIDN’T HAVE SEX”

She bursts out laughing at my declaration, as if I’m protecting my innocence that we both know has already been lost.

“That’s seriously so amazing. I don’t even know what to say.”

“I know. I’m in shock too. But he’s seriously so good, and we just clicked I guess”

“So why do you sound upset..?”

“Becauuuuse, neither of us live in LA and he’s leaving in a couple days to go back to New York and I’m going back to Wisconsin and I just don’t know how this could work. But he’s made it relatively clear that he wants it to work.”

“I think you need to stop worrying about the future and just focus on him being there right now.”

“I knowww and I am when I’m with him. But then he has to go to meetings and I start panicking. Oh, also I have to decide if I’m going to move to LA or New York because my record label and manager think I need to be in the public eye more”

“Well, I vote New York cuz it’s a hell of a lot closer to me than LA is”

“Thats true..”

“Plus, doesn’t Sebastian live in new york?”

“Yessss.. But I don’t want to pick New York just because of him”

“Well not just because of him, but it would be a nice bonus, especially if he’s said that he really wants to make it work with you”

“Yeah I guess that makes sense. I’m gonna do some research about living costs and I also need to think about if I can easily keep working in either place, because if I’m in new york and have to fly to LA for work all the time I’d rather stay in LA. And vice versa.”

“Yeah that’s smart, it sounds like you have a lot to figure out, but considering we have a 4 hour time difference right now and it’s midnight here. I’m going to go to sleep. You can call me tomorrow if you still need to talk but I have work in the morning.”

“Right, I’m sorry. Thanks for listening, I love you. Goodnight”

I hang up with her much more calm than I was to begin with. I decide to treat myself to some dessert from room service while I watch Captain America and call it a night.

 

I wake up with a start when my phone starts ringing loudly beside me. I answer it without looking at the caller id, assuming it’s my manager. “Hello?”

“Good morning, sleepy head” I here Sebastian say brightly into the phone, “sorry, did I wake you?”

“Um, yeah, but it’s alright. I needed to get up anyways” peaking at the clock that reads 9 am.

“Hey, so I have like 3 different meetings today so I probably won’t be able to hang out, but I wanted to say I had a really good day yesterday and I want to see you before I leave”

“I had a good time too” I reply, smiling to myself. “You still have tomorrow before you leave right?”

“Yeah! So I was thinking we could maybe hit up the beach or try this vineyard that I’ve been hearing great things about. You can think about it today, I’ll try and call you tonight, hopefully not too late and we can make official plans. But I gotta go, I’ll give you a call later. Have a good day, hun.”

“Okay, bye Sebby”

I smile and shake my head. I can’t believe he just called me pretty much just to say hello. To tell me he had a good time with me, when we literally did nothing. I laugh at myself as I feel my cheeks heat up. Damn, what does this boy do to me? I hop out of bed with a new found energy and make my way to the bathroom. I decide to spend my free day at the spa, so I take a quick shower after I call down to make sure they had room for me.

It’s been a long time since I’ve had a spa day. I take advantage of all their intriguing offers. Hot stone massage, seaweed wrap, face masks, manicure, pedicure and a good ol fashion deep tissue massage. To say I was tense was an understatement. With all the recent traveling and stress from my growing career it had been too long since I’ve had any sort of relief. I would definitely need to start making regular appointments with my chiropractor and masseuse again.

After a long beautiful day of treating myself I went back to my room to order dinner and enjoy some reality TV. I must have dozed off sometime after dinner because I awoke to my phone buzzing next to me. I jumped up, pausing to see Sebastian’s name on the screen and made sure to clear my throat before answering

“Hey Seb!”

“Hey baby, how was your day? You sound more awake than you did earlier” he chuckles on the other end.

“It was good! I made use of the spa, ordered room service. Had some quality alone time” I joke, “How was yours?”

“Sooo many meetings, but I met up with some friends from town a couple hours ago. Had a couple drinks, I may be a tiny bit drunk”

“What were your meetings about? If I’m allowed to ask,” I second guess myself.

“Just possible upcoming movies, some marvel stuff, some independent films. I’m trying to get away from being seen as the action guy, I wanna get back into films that have more meaning”

“That sounds exciting though, new work!”

“Yeah, yeah I’m excited. It’s just a lot of work on the front end. I hope it all works out in the end”

“Me too,” I smile into the phone.

“So! Did you decide on a plan for tomorrow?”

“Well would both be an option? I haven’t been to a vineyard in forever so I don’t really know how long it usually takes, but it sounds fun. But also I want to go to the beach again before I head home and would rather go with you than alone”

“I think both would be possible. I mean we do have the whole day. The vineyard opens at 11 so we could go there first and then hit the beach whenever we’re done. Maybe pack a picnic for dinner?”

“That sounds perfect” I can’t help but smile at the cliche, but very cute date idea.

“I can’t wait. I miss you”

“I saw you like 36 hours ago” I tease.

“I knowww” he exaggerates. “Way too long to be away from you”

“You flatter me seb, but I miss you too”

“You should come over” he says suggestively.

“Sebby, you’re drunk”

“I am not” he says defensively

“You admitted it like 2 minutes ago” I laugh back into the phone.

“I did no such thing”

“You did, but either way. It’s late and I don’t know where your hotel is. And I’m not convince you do either. And I don’t want to be walked around LA this late, by myself”

“Well, I could come to you” I glance at the clock, thinking over his comment. It reads 1:39am.

“Sebby, as much as I want to see you, I don’t think it’s a good idea. It’s late and you aren’t in your complete state of mind. And I’ll see you in just a couple hours. Just a sleep away, baby”

He sighs into the phone and there’s a moment of silence before he responds, “yeah, you’re right. I’ll see you in the morning, I’ll come by at 10:30, okay? It’s a bit of a drive to the vineyard”

“That sounds good” I say, relieved that I got him to stay put and sleep off his alcohol. “Goodnight, Sebby”

“Goodnight, (y/n)”


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to my alarm blaring next to me in the half lit room. It took me a moment to remember why I set an alarm for so early, but I soon as I remember I leap out of bed and get in the shower in less than a minute. After my shower I put on a robe and let my hair air dry while I pack a small bag for the day. I throw in my suit along with a fluffy beach towel and my favorite sun hat. I also toss in a book and some sun screen. Once that’s packed I returned to the bathroom to do my makeup before deciding on an outfit. I kept the makeup light, considering it would probably come off in the water later anyways, and kept my outfit casual. I’m not sure if the vineyard we’re going to is particularly fancy, but I think my outfit will suffice. I check my phone at 10 and haven’t heard anything from Sebastian yet. I take the extra time to add a few non essential items to my beach bag before calling it good and taking a seat on the overstuffed sofa. My phone chimes at 10:20 saying that Sebastian is on his way. I text back saying I’ll meet him in the lobby. I only wait a couple of minutes before I see Sebastian stroll through the lobby doors.

“Hey, good morning!” he greets me cheerily

“Good morning” I grin back at him. He gives me a tight hug and a peck on the cheek before we head for the door. The drive to the vineyard took about 45 minutes, getting us there a little after 11. Even though the place had just opened a few minutes prior it is already quite busy.

“So, how did you hear about this place?” I ask Seb

“Chris mentioned it once a while ago, I’ve been wanting to check it out for a while now”

“Chris as in Chris Evans?” I can’t contain my emotions. I mean obviously I know they’re friends, but I’m still shocked.

“Yes, like Chris Evans.. Oh no, you’re just another Chris fan aren’t you” he groans. I can’t help but burst out laughing at his response.

“Yes, I’m just using you to get to Chris” I reply sarcastically with a wink.

“Well, guess we should just leave now” he says as he acts to put the car in reverse.

I grab at his hands to push them away from the gear stick and whine “Nooooo” at him.

“Why? you don’t like me. I could take you to Chris’ house, although he might be in Boston right now..” he rambles on.

“Oh stop! I may be a Chris fan but I’m also a huge Sebastian Stan fan” I smirk at him.

“Really? I always thought he came across as kind of a jerk, maybe too badass for someone like you”

I play along with his little game, “what? No, he’s just a sweet romanian puppy, definitely not a badass”

“Sweet romanian puppy?” he asks incredulously. His response makes me break out of character with a burst of laughter. He quickly laughs along with me, when I can finally catch my breath and talk again I say, “yeah something like that. But can we get out of the car now?”

He laughs at my statement before agreeing and opening his door.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The vineyard was beautiful and the wine was amazing. I bought a couple bottles to take home for my family and a couple for myself. Even though being away from the city was wonderful and reminded me of home, I couldn’t wait until we went to the beach. Before my career took off I had only seen the ocean two or three times, so any chance I get I like to visit. It was a little over an hour drive to get to the beach that sebastian picked. He picked one that was less popular in hopes of not being spotted by fans or paps. We had made it through the vineyard with only a couple stares from people who probably thought they recognized us but couldn’t quite place us. Which is to be expected when surrounded by adults, it’s the kids you gotta watch out for. When we made it to the beach we found some changing rooms for us to put our suits on before making our way down the beach hand in hand. Sebastian made good on his suggestion of a picnic, toting along a cute basket and a large blanket.

“Where did you get that basket? Did you just plan on having a picnic during your short trip to LA?” I tease.

“Oh for sure! But no, I borrowed it from one of my friend’s wife.”

“Well that was nice of her, to let you use it”

“Yeah, I told her I was trying to impress a girl, so she gave me her favorite one thinking it would do the trick”

“Hmm, I think she was right” I give his hand a squeeze and lean up to peck his cheek.

We are able to find an area of the beach with almost no one around to set up our blanket and umbrella. The California heat has made me feel sticky so after we’re set up I go down to walk around in the waves for a bit. I only went in so the water was around my knees, not wanting to get my suit wet, at least not yet. Sebastian stays back for a little while, laying on the blanket, before joining me.

“I thought you weren’t hot enough to get in the water” I tease when he’s close enough.

“I wasn’t, and then you took of your dress and I don’t know what happened” I can’t help but burst out laughing at his declaration, but it doesn’t last long for Sebastian quickly pulls me into a lingering kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck to keep me steady while our lips move as one. The sweet moment that Sebastian created was quickly ruined when he decided to pick me up and carry me into deeper water threatening to drop me in. I wrapped my legs around his waist, trying to stay out of the water, but once he’s deep enough he simple bends over so my back gets hit by an incoming wave. I squeal as the water hits me and grab his neck tighter.

“Sebastian stop, why are you doing this” I practically shout in between my giggles and squeals.

“This is payback, sweetheart”

“Payback for what? I didn’t do anything to you!”

“Um ‘old man’” he quotes me, “and for wearing that fucking suit that looks so damn good on you.” I can’t help the giggles that escape me at his comment, and I don’t have a good response.

“I’m sowwy, sebby. You’re not an old man” I whimper in his ear

“Oh ‘sebby’, there’s another one” he says as he acts to dip me into the water again.

“Sebastian Stan no!” I yell as the water hits me again. “You told me it was okay when I said it!”

“I changed my mind” I states matter of factly. I give up and unwrap my legs from his hips and stand up in the water. Considering that he’s significantly taller than me, the water that hits his stomach it almost lapping at my breasts. I act upset and huff as I walk back towards the shore. He’s quick to respond and bounds through the water to catch up with me. He grabs my hand and spins me back towards him.

“(y/n), are you actually upset? I was kidding, I thought you wanted to get wet. Babe, I’m sorry”

I can’t help but smile at his sincere apology, breaking my act in the process. I giggle up at him as I wrap my arms around his neck, “I was kidding. I mean, I don’t appreciate the whole carrying me to deeper water thing, but I’m not mad at you. I am, however, going to continue to call you Sebby”

“That’s okay, I was kidding about that part. I actually do like it when you say it” he leans down and presses his lips to mine again before we break and head back to our blanket.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We ended up hanging out on the beach until 8 o’clock when the sun sets. After packing up the blanket and picnic basket we make our way back to my hotel.

“So, um I don’t mean to be too forward, but I have all my stuff packed up so I can leave for the airport from here. That is, if you want to stay together tonight.

I immediately blush, thankful for the dimness of the evening to hide it. “Yeah, I was hoping you’d be able to stay” I saw while giving his hand a small squeeze.

“No funny business” he raises his eyebrows and wiggles his finger at me.

“No funny business” I repeat.

Of course Sebastian thinks that teasing me is just fine. He likes to kiss me, my lips, my neck, my shoulders, anywhere he can reach, until I either moan or buck my hips against him. As soon as one of those things happens he stops and rolls away from me. Even though I know it’s his game and he’s doing it because he knows I can’t handle it. I can’t help but give in everytime he kisses me. I’m sure to have marks from the spots he’s sucked raw on my neck. I can just pray that I won’t encounter any paparazzi before the marks go away. And also that Sebastian won’t be seen leaving the same hotel as me. I haven’t had very many encounters with the paparazzi so far in my small career. I don’t think anyone knows me enough to really care what I’m doing in my free time. It’s definitely been a perk so far, to be able to get my music out there and have a solid fan base but not be hounded by the media. Unfortunately that’s exactly why my people want me to move to NYC or LA, they say that people will lose interest in between albums and singles if I’m not in the public eye in some other way. All this goes through my head in a matter of seconds while Sebastian is sucking a new spot along my collarbone.

“Hey, Seb?” He hums his response along my skin, “if I visit New York do you think you could give me a tour, and maybe recommend a good hotel so I don’t have to do so much research?”

He picks his head up quickly, holding eye contact.

“I can definitely give you a tour. And as for hotels, you don’t need one”

“What do you mean I don’t need one? You want me to sleep on the street?” I ask thoroughly confused.

“No, dummy. You can stay at my apartment” he says with a stupid grin on his face.

“Seb, no. I mean, that’s too much I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking, I’m offering. And I’m not taking no for an answer” I roll my eyes at him as I try to come up with a logical excuse. I cannot think of any.

“If you’re sure..”

“I am” he gives my lips a peck as if to prove his point. “So that means you’re giving New York a shot?”

“I always was..?” I question

“Well you said you would, but you seem pretty partial to LA”

“I wouldn’t say that” I say thoughtfully, “I mean I’m from Wisconsin so sure this whether is fun but that’s mostly just ‘cause it’s different. I honestly don’t know if I could handle not having a real winter”

“Exactlyyyy, plus the city’s amazing” Sebastian says while laying his head back down and drawing patterns on my stomach while I comb my fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp.

“I can’t disagree with that” I say with a grin.

“Plus.. I’m there” he says, bringing his eyes back to meet mine. My hand falls away from his head in shock.

“Seb, I-”

“I know, we like just met and we don’t really know what this is. But I like this, I like you and I like us. If you’d like to, I’d really like you to be my girlfriend” Sebastian says, cutting me off and rushing through his words.

“I mean, of course I want to-” sebastian cuts me off again, pressing his lips to mine hungrily. I kiss him back quickly losing my train of thought as his tongue slips into my mouth. When his lips move down my jawline and I catch my breath the fog in my mind clears enough to remember what I was going to say. “Seb,” he hums his response against my neck, “I really want to, but I’m scared”

This gets his attention enough for him to stop kissing my neck and look at me with his eyebrows scrunched together, “Scared of what?”

“I don’t know, everything. I mean being far away from you, the media’s gonna have a hay day with this, and I really don’t want to be that girl who’s trashed for ‘dating someone to boost their career’. Also I haven’t had a long term relationship before and I really want to have that with you but I’m scared I’m gonna mess it up and lose you and everything else and I don’t know, Seb” my mouth is going a hundred miles a minute and I’m on the verge of tears.

“Baby, (y/n), look at me” I do my best to blink away the tears before raising my eyes to meet his.

“First of all, we don’t have to tell the media. At least not right now. We’ll have to lay low and probably not go out like we have been this week. But honestly I don’t mind cause spending time just laying around with you is one of my favorite things. And as for being far away, you don’t have to be. New York is an option and maybe in the future if we make it, I’d consider moving to LA if you have to. And babe, you’re not gonna lose me. You definitely aren’t getting rid of me that easily. I really want to make this work”

“Me too,” I say with a tight smile, still holding back tears; but more so happy ones now. “Thanks Sebby, I really needed to hear that.” I place my hand on his cheek to show my sincerity.

He leans into my touch and gives me a sweet smile, “I mean it, (y/n). I’m willing to do just about anything to try and work this out so we can see where it goes”

“I know, I mean it too.” We fall into a comfortable silence. He lays his head back on my stomach and draws lazy patterns along my side and arm as I go back to stroking his hair.


	7. Chapter 7

I must have fallen asleep shortly after, for I wake up held tight to Sebastian’s chest with our legs tangled together. I glance over at the clock reading 8:17 am. Seb has to leave at 10:00 so he set an alarm for 8:30, I untangle myself gently to turn off the upcoming alarm. Once it’s off I return to my spot presses against his chest and wrap one arm around him while gripping his shirt with the other. Once the clock reads 8:27 I begin kissing a lazy trail up his chest to rouse him. When I reach the back of his jaw line behind his ear I hear a sharp intake of breath, signaling his consciousness. His arms tighten around me as he takes in a deep breath.

“Good morning, Sebastian” I lean back to look him in the eyes.

“G’morning” he replies with a tired smile, he clears his throat before continuing. “That was a much better way to wake up than my alarm”

I can’t help the smile he brings to my lips before I press my lips against his. We spend longer than we probably should just laying in bed, wrapped around each other. When we finally get up Sebastian takes a quick shower while I order breakfast. We eat in a comfortable but slightly sad silence. I think the fact that he’s leaving and I don’t know for sure when I’ll see him again is finally hitting me and I’m not happy about it. It’s too soon that Sebastian gets a text from his manager that his car to the airport was on his way to get him. We spend the last couple minutes together standing by the door and kissing each other with a new sense of urgency. When his phone buzzes that the car is here I take a deep breath, trying to control my tears, while Seb wraps his hands around my waist giving me another tight squeeze. I wrap my arms around his neck and put him closer.

“I’ll miss you, Sebastian”

“I know, baby, I’ll miss you too. But you’re gonna come to New York soon right?”

“Yes, as soon as I get home I’ll start looking into my trip”

“Okay, I really have to go” as he says it I tighten my grip around him. “(y/n), I’ll text you everyday. I’ll call you everyday. This isn’t goodbye, okay?”

“I know.” I give him another squeeze before unwrapping my arms and folding them in front of my body. “I’ll see you later” I tell him with a tight lipped smile.

He gives me a sad smile before saying “I’ll see you later. I’ll call you when I land” I nod and he gives me a chaste kiss before turning and walking out the door.

******

The next few days before I left were relatively uneventful. I went to the beach, and shopped around a little bit. But mostly, I just bummed around my hotel room. Sebastian made good on his promise to text or call everyday, usually both. It was hard sometimes with being in a different time zone, but since I didn’t have anything important going on it wasn’t a big deal. After Sebastian left I only had 2 more full days before my flight back to Wisconsin. I was very eager to get home, and if this was a sign of how moving away from my family was going to be, I wasn’t looking forward to it. The day my flight left I had to get up at 5 am to get to the airport and check in for my flight that left at 9. With the time change my flight landed around 3. I was thankful that my drive to my parent’s house was only an hour away, and driving is always better than riding. But even so, I was very excited for my day of travel to be coming to an end. Arriving home wasn’t a big deal, I gave my parents a hug and they made dinner. But with my siblings living all over the country a week away isn’t that long. However, I was very excited to see my niece. She’s still only a little over a year old, and I’m trying very hard to be the favorite aunt so I like to spend as much time as I can with her.

After a couple hours of socializing I call it a night and start my bedtime routine. I take a shower to wash away the grime of traveling before brushing my teeth and crawling in bed. The best part about being home is my cat, Oz, she always misses me when I’m gone so coming home means extra cuddles. At about 8 o’clock I decide I should give Sebastian a call.

“Hey, hun, I was just thinking about you” he says as soon as he picks up.

“Oh really? Good things I hope?”

“Always” I can hear the smile in his voice, “How was your trip home?”

“It was fine, I mean as good as a flight can get I guess. I hate flying”

“Oh, trust me. Me too”

“I thought it would get better, ya know as I did it more frequently. I think it’s getting worse with age”

“That’s interesting, I don’t think mine has ever changed. But it’s always pretty bad”

“I’m glad you can relate” I chuckle into the phone. Around this time Oz has taken to pacing around my room, crying, ‘cause I’m not petting her. “Oz, come here” I talk away from the phone.

“What was that, babe?” Seb asks, not catching what I said.

“Oh, nothing. I was talking to my cat, she’s being needy”

“Well tell her to get in line” Seb quips back

“Hey now, I’ve seen you more recently than I’ve seen her. Plus we can talk even when we aren’t in the same room. That’s not an option with her”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Have you started looking into New York yet?”

“Seb, I literally just got home. Can you give me a day or two?”

“But I miss you” he whines into the phone

“I know, I miss you too. And I’ll work on it. But I can’t just leave immediately. I haven’t even talked to my family about moving yet.”

“Why not?”

“It’s just hard. Especially being that far away. I mean, my sister moved to Texas a couple years ago and it’s pretty hard on everyone, especially my mom. But like my brother’s in Minnesota and that’s kinda far but it’s still like a day trip away so it’s not so bad. But New York is really far, and an expensive place to travel to”

“That makes sense. But you know it’s what’s best if you want to keep on the top of your game”

“Yeah I know, and I know they’re supportive of it and they’ll want what’s best for me. I’ve just always been a homebody, so leaving is also gonna be pretty hard on me.”

“I’m sorry baby. But hey, you’re not moving right now. Just a trip to scope out your options”

“Yeah you’re right, I’m just stressing about nothing”

“It’s gonna be okay”

“I know. I can’t wait to see you”

******

I was enjoying my time at home, I really was. I was working on a couple new songs, visiting with friends that were still home for a couple weeks before heading back to school, and just spending time with my family. Once my friends started going back to school I looked more into trips to New York. It didn’t really matter when I went for me, but I had to work it out with Seb to make sure he wouldn’t be too busy whichever week I picked. We settled on the first week in September, making it a little over a month since California. I think it was longer than Sebastian thought it would be, but I really didn’t want to leave so soon after my last trip. Especially when my friends who are still in school only had a little bit of their summer left.

Me: Just bought my plane tickets (:

Sebastian Fucking Stan: finally! I can’t wait to see you.

Me: 1 more week, baby!

Sebastian Fucking Stan: seems like a year..

Me: You’re so damn dramatic.

Sebastian Fucking Stan: that’s why I’m an actor

Me: suits you.. Hey, I gotta go though. I’ll call you tonight okay?

Sebastian Fucking Stan: Talk to you later

My friends and I planned a small end of summer party for ourselves. We went out to our favorite restaurant/bar and had dinner before dancing and drinking for a couple hours. Out of my 5 closest friends, I’ve only told one about Sebastian. I guess I’m scared they’re going to judge me because of the age difference. And as much as I love them, I’m paranoids the media is going to find out about us.

Even though I’m in Wisconsin and there’s no paparozzi here, pictures of me going out always end up online, so I try to keep my partying to a minimum. I leave a bit earlier than my friends, catching a cab home. By the time I get back it’s midnight, so 1 o’clock in NYC. I don’t want to wake Seb up so I send him a text before calling.

Me: Hey, you still up? Don’t want to wake you.

Within seconds my phone vibrates in my hands, “Hey, seb”

“Hey, did you just get home?”

“Yeah, I went out with some friends. A sort of end of summer celebration”

“Oh okay” normally he doesn’t seem bothered when I call late, so I’m not sure why he seems so distant.

“Are you okay? Sorry if I woke you”

“No, you didn’t.” he says simply.

“Okay..” I trail off, not sure what to say.

“Are you drunk?” he finally says.

“What?”

“Are you drunk” he repeats.

“No, I heard you. I just don’t understand why you’re asking. But no, I mean I had a couple drinks. I might be a little buzzed but I’m not drunk”

“I don’t like the idea of you going out”

“Seb, what? Why?”

“‘Cause I don’t know who you’re with or where you are and I can’t protect you from so far away”

“Sebastian, I’m okay. I’m with a group of girls, the bar we go to is safe. You don’t need to protect me”

“You don’t always know who’s out there, (y/n)”

“Yeah, and now you’re scaring me. But Sebastian, this isn’t New York or LA, this is Wisconsin. I’m in a safe environment with people I trust. Relax, please.”

“Okay, I trust you. I guess I just wish you would’ve told me you were gonna be later than normal. I get paranoid”

“I’m sorry I just didn’t think it was a big deal, but I’ll mention it next time”

“It’s okay, baby. But now that I know you’re okay, I’m exhausted and I have a work out with Don in the morning, so I’m gonna go to sleep, okay?”

“Yeah, okay. One more week, baby, Goodnight”

“One more week, G’night”


	8. Chapter 8

The week seems to fly by, which is definitely a good thing. I talk to my parents about why I’m going to New York. Well, kind of. I tell them that I’m going to get a feel for the city and see if I’d rather move there or to LA. I leave out that I’m visiting Sebastian and that I’m staying with him. I mean, I’m an adult, so they can’t stop me. But I don’t think they would be happy about me dating him. As much as they support my music they still worry about me getting caught up in all the celebrity stuff. Dating a celebrity, especially one that is considerably older and more famous than me would make them nervous. Not to mention the fact that we only knew each other less than a week before beginning our relationship. I decided that I want to let our relationship flow freely without worrying about judgement from others until we’re at least a couple months in. I discussed this with Sebastian and he seemed to agree. At least with not telling the media and my friends. I don’t mind if his friends know as long as they don’t go around telling people.

My flight leaves from Chicago at noon on Tuesday and then I’m there until the following Wednesday when my flight leaves at 8 pm. Sebastian is picking me up from the airport and I can’t wait! I drive myself down to Chicago, opting to leave my car there rather than make someone drop me off and pick me up. This makes for another full day of traveling. But even though it’s a 3 hour drive to the airport I find it relaxing and it calms me of my nerves. I shouldn’t be nervous, I mean it’s Sebastian! But things have been, off I guess, on and off the last couple days. I think the distance is just starting to get to us. Once I see him, I know it’ll go back to normal.

*****

My plane lands a little after 3 and I text Seb as soon as we’re on the ground.

Me: Just landed! Waiting to get off

Sebastian Fucking Stan: I’m waiting in the lobby, can’t wait to see you (:

While I’m waiting at the baggage claim I can’t help from bouncing in place or stop the smile that’s creeping over my lips. Getting my bags didn’t take long, but I did get stopped a couple times to sign something for a couple people and take selfies. When I see Sebastian I just want to jump onto him and not let go, but the airport is definitely not the place for that. He gives me a huge smile the moment our eyes lock and walks forward to meet me. I settle for a tight hug and he kisses my cheek in a fashion that could be taken as just two friends. Sebastian grabs my suitcase, wheeling it behind him to the waiting car outside.

The drive to Seb’s apartment took about 40 minutes with all the traffic. LA or NYC, I was not prepared for this kind of traffic. Thankfully his driver didn’t seem to mind when Sebastian couldn’t keep his hands to himself, or more so, his lips. The majority of the drive was spent making out like teenagers, what can I say? I missed him.

When we reach his apartment complex Seb insists on carrying my bags for me. The short elevator ride turns into another steamy make out session and by the time we make it to his floor I’m gasping for breath. When the doors ding open he grabs my bag and my hand as if nothing has happened. I can’t help but giggle as he pulls me down the hall to his room. Once we’re inside he pushes me against the wall and returns to frantically kissing me. When he moves his lips down to my neck I catch my breath before speaking, “You’re full of it today, aren’t you?”

He leans back to look me in the eye and smiles, “I missed you a lot”

“I know baby,” I move my hands to caress his hair. “I missed you too” I pull his face back towards mine and we sloppily kiss each other once again. As the kiss heats up I can’t stop the moan that escapes my lips as he sucks a spot on my neck. For the first time, Sebastian doesn’t stop from my vocalization. I’m surprised, but I try to take advantage of the opportunity and see how far I can push him. I begin running my hands down his back before moving them to his stomach and under his shirt. He responds by humming against my lips. I spend a while just feeling the planes of his chest and stomach before I begin to tug at his jeans, testing him. That seems to be the ending point, he breaks the kiss and takes a step back so he’s out of my reach. I pout at him, but he speaks before I can.

“And you say I’m full of it” he ticks his eyebrows up at me.

“Well I thought you were,” I roll my eyes and look away from him.

“Oh relax,”

“You want me to relax? After you do that?” I interrupt him, waving my arms to gesture to all of him.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve stopped sooner”

“Or just not at all” I shrug.

“Not today”

“Why not, though? Oh no I know, you don’t want to ruin our relationship. Ya know, I’m starting to think you’re insecure about your uh size” I joke

“Oh shut up” he grips my waist, tickles me. “Take it back”

I squeal and scream at him to stop, slapping at his hand.

“Not until you take it back”

“Okay, okay” I pant, his hand immediately stop their assault on my sides and pull me into a hug. “Although, I don’t have any proof soo..” I trail off. He leans back to look me in the eye before saying, “Oh, it’s on” I break out of his arms and run towards his living room, I’m not sure where to go so I just jump around the furniture to avoid him. Our game lasts a decent amount of time before he finally catches me and pushes me down on the couch, laying over top of me. He seems to have forgotten about tickling me and instead presses his lips to mine. It’s just a sweet kiss, only lasting mere seconds, but it’s one of the best kisses I’ve shared with him. Probably right under our first kiss. It’s the first kiss that makes me think I love him, and maybe he loves me too. I guess it’s not the first time I’ve had the thought, but it’s the first time it doesn’t scare me.

After he leans out of the kiss he just gives me a lopsided grin, “So, what do you want to do today?”

I can’t help but giggle at his change in moods, “I don’t know. I’m actually pretty tired also it’s like 5:30 there’s not much of a day left. And anyways, it’s been a long day of traveling and stress”

“What are you stressed about boo?” he asks while twirling a piece of my hair through his fingers.

“Just traveling I guess. And you always give me butterflies so that just adds to it” I reply with a shrug.

“Awww, babe. I give you butterflies?” he wags his eyebrows at me teasingly. I hit his arm to wipe the smirk off his face. I squint my eyes at him menacingly as I tell him to shut up. It doesn’t last long before I break and smile back at him. “Maybe sometimes, when you’re not being a jerk”

He fakes offence to my comment before rolling off the couch and pulling me up with him.

“What was that for? I was comfy” I whine at him.

“You should eat before you fall asleep on me. What do you want?”

“What are my options?”

“We’re in New York honey, pretty much anything you could ever want”

“Oh yeah,” I giggle. “Well how bout some New York style pizza then?”

He raises his eyebrows and points to me, “See, I knew you had good sense in there somewhere”

“Okay ruuude” I tease.

*****

We both put baseball hats on our heads, trying to somewhat hide our identities on our walk to find pizza. It’s not a long walk and we make it without any interference, I guess what Seb said about New York being an easy place to hide in was true. The only time someone may have recognized either of us was when we payed for our pizza and the cashier looked at Sebastian a little longer, trying to put a face with a name. Seb simply avoided eye contact and made a comment to me to try to distract the kid while he waited for his change. Even if the kid did recognize Seb he didn’t seen to make a second glance at me, so the chances of any rumors circulating are very slim.

We end up eating our slices on the walk back to his apartment to lessen the chance of us being spotted. Sebastian doesn’t seem concerned, I guess I’m just paranoid. By the time we get back I’m beat, having a full stomach made my tiredness the main concern. I grab a quick shower before tossing on my oversized T-shirt to sleep in before returning to the living room by Seb.

“Damn, babe are you trying to kill me?” he says, looking me over. I immediately blush at his comment, the fact that he still thinks things like that when I wash all my makeup away and my hair is dripping down my back.

“Kill, no. Seduce, maybe” I reply with a playful wink. He scoffs at me and I burst into a fit of giggles. I sit on the opposite end of the couch from him, tucking my feet under me.

“Why are you sitting all the way over there?”

“Trying to not kill you, or seduce you apparently” I reply sarcastically.

“Oh shut and and get over here” I chuckle under my breath before moving down the couch the lean against his side. He quickly put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me closer, kissing the top of my head. We watched some random movies that were on TV, or rather he watched. I fell asleep almost instantly.

Sebastian must have moved me to the bed at some point during the night, for when I woke up I was way to comfortable to still be on a couch. Sebastian woke up before me and decided to awaken me by pressing kisses down my neck and arms. I didn’t want him to stop so I tried to pretend to be asleep for a little longer but he must have noticed my breathing change. He stopped and I felt him roll back away from me. I sighed and rolled to face him, “Why’d you stop?” I ask

“I’ve been doing that for like 20 minutes and got no response,” he says with a grin. “I thought it was a lost cause. I can’t believe you slept that long.”

“What time is it?”

“A little after 10, you slept for almost 12 hours”

“Seriously? I sit up quickly. I haven’t slept that long since I was in high school, or I guess if I’m hungover”

“Yeah, I guess you really were tired”

“I guess so.. I think I just sleep better with you” I saw as I lay back down against him.

“Yeah, I haven’t slept that well since LA”

“Me neither” I run my fingers along the muscles of his bare chest.

“Hey, reason number one to move to New York. You’ll sleep better” I can’t help but grin at his reasoning.

“I’ll add it to the list” I assure him. There’s a few moments of silence before I add, “I seriously can’t believe I slept that long though” I chuckle at myself.

“You were also all over the bed..” Sebastian says, trailing off. My blush is immediate and I bury my face in his chest to hide my embarrassment and mumble an apology. He laughs fully at my reaction to his comment, “You don’t need to apologize, it was cute, mostly it seemed like you were just trying to get closer to me”

I peak my eyes out enough to see him, “I do like being close to you” before adding with a shrug and a smirk “Can’t help it, even in my sleep.” His arms tighten around me as he rolls us so he’s hovering over me. I squeal at his movement but it’s cut off by his lips moving against mine. I move with him for a while but when he tried to add his tongue to the mix I pull away.

“You have morning breath” I say matter a factly.

“Well so you do you, sweetheart but sometimes I just wanna kiss you” I laugh at his response but still wiggle out from under him and bounce to the bathroom. While I’m in the bathroom I call out to him, “So is there a plan for the day?”

“Did you have anything particular in mind?”

“Not really, you said you would give me a tour of the city though. Ya know, so I can see if I like it”

“You already like it” he says, bored. I return from the bathroom after that comment and bounce on the bed next to him.

“Maybe so, but I’d still like a tour of the big apple from Sebastian Stan himself” I give him the cheesiest grin I can muster and he laughs at my enthusiasm.

“Well when you say it like that I have to agree” he says with a grin while he grabs me by the waist and flips me onto my back.

“Can you stop doing that?” I say through my laughter “we have to get ready for the day and that’s not going to happen if you keep kissing me”

“Maybe I want to spend the day right here” he says while nuzzling my neck.

“How about tomorrow? I really want to go see the city today”

He picks his head up and sighs before flopping to the side of me, “Fiiine” he whines.

“Gosh you actor types are so dramatic” I say with a shove to his shoulder.

“Ha ha, you singer types are so funny”

“Hm, I don’t see the correlation but I’ll take the compliment” I say with a wink. “But seriously, get up. Put some clothes on. It’s gonna by night by the time we leave if you keep up this pace”

“Hey, the city never sleeps remember?”

“Yeah, maybe so. But I do” I say with one final shove and he’s out of the bed and on his way to the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

We ended up spending the day being as touristy as possible. We visited the Statue of Liberty, Times Square, The Empire State Building, Rockefeller Center, Grand Central, Lincoln Center and finished the day with a walk around Central Park. We took the subway or walked pretty much everywhere and only got stopped a few times by fans. By the time the sun set I was exhausted, we picked up some Chinese food on the way back to his apartment.

When we got in the elevator my weariness hit a new level. I leaned against the back wall, tipping my head back and closing my eyes with a sigh. “Rough day?” Sebastian says, mocking me.

“Ha ha. Yes it was rough. I had to spend it with you” I reply without opening my eyes. He sets down the bag of food next to me and wraps his arms around me, rocking slightly

“Aww,” he coos in my ear. “I liked spending the day with you too” before pecking my lips. My head involuntarily follows his lips and I catch him in another kiss. He deepens the kiss for a moment but I can’t help smiling into it. The elevator digs our arrival and Sebastian grabs the food and my hand and we walk down the hallway. Once in his apartment Sebastian immediately starts opening food containers and getting plates out. I sit at his small breakfast bar and watch him, laughing when he sneaks pinches of food. He hands me a plate and a fork and I peek through the boxes to pick what I want. Sebastian comes and sits on the stool next to me and we eat in a comfortable silence. We take turns reading our fortune cookies and comparing lucky numbers before cleaning up the kitchen.

We wind up staying up until a little after midnight watching old movies and talking. My yawning finally gets the best of me and I head into Seb’s bedroom to find my pajamas and toothbrush. After washing my face and brushing my teeth and crawl into Seb’s bed and quickly curl up on the side that I woke up on. It’s not long after I hear water running in the bathroom that I feel the bed dip and Seb’s arms wrap around my waist, pulling me to him. I rest my arms over his as his chin rests comfortably on my shoulder.

“Goodnight Sebby”

“G’night baby”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up, alone, to the sound of water running in the bathroom. I slowly stretch out my arms before taking a few minutes to check up on my notifications. Shortly after I send a text to my family group chat about how great New York is, Seb comes out of the bathroom. Wearing only a towel around his waist I can’t help but stare. I mean, I still can’t believe he’s mine.

“Hey, sorry if I woke you. I forgot I have a meeting this morning. It should be done by 1 though so we can still go out and do something later if you want”

“Okay, that sounds good. I actually had a couple things I wanted to catch up on here so that’s good”

He gives me a grin before leaning in to peck my lips. “Good” he says once breaking and before going back into the bathroom. I’m still not out of bed by the time Seb is dressed and leaves. To be honest I don’t really plan on getting out of bed anytime soon. I got up quickly to use the bathroom and grab my ukulele and song book before hopping back in bed. Spending time with Sebastian as well as being in New York had given me a couple song ideas that I wanted to work though. And I know I wouldn’t be able to focus with Sebastian here so him having to leave the apartment for a couple hours was actually a really good thing.

Before I know it I have two and a half songs that are in good shape for my record label to look at. I look at the clock and see that Seb should be home in about an hour so I take the time to shower and get dressed. When Seb get’s back I’m showered, dressed, and back to strumming through a song. I see him leaning against the doorway of the bedroom watching me so I finally ask him “What?”

“Nothing,” he says defensively. “I’ve just never watched you play before, at least, not in person”

“Well don’t get used to it” I smirk at him while moving to put my uke back in it’s case. He moves quickly to stop my movements.

“No, please. I want to hear you play”

“No”

“Why not?”

“‘Cause playing in front of you would make me too nervous”

“You’ve played in front of sold out theaters what are you talking about?” he says, almost in disbelief.

“Yeah, but that’s different”

“How?” he counters quickly.

“I don’t care what their opinion of me is, I don’t know any of them”

“But you know me. And you know that I already like you, and your music, so shouldn’t this be better?”

“No, I hate playing in front of people I care about” He sits down on the bed, seemingly defeated. He picks of me song book and starts flipping through the pages.

“These lyrics are amazing, I wish I could hear the melody they go to”

I roll my eyes at him, knowing the trick he’s trying to play before sighing in defeat. “Okay, fine. You can pick one song and I’ll play it for you”

“Really?” the grin on his face almost makes it worth the butterflies, no airplanes, taking flight in my stomach.

“I guess” I reply.

He’s quick to choose, pointing to the page and saying “this one”

I look over the words and see it’s the one I wrote about him today. I quickly start playing the intro chords a couple times to remind myself of the key and the melody before I start singing

“Sometimes life gets bitter I get strung out, caught in the middle and I can’t breathe I just need a little taste of paradise…(Your Love’s Like by Sabrina Carpenter)”

His smile grows throughout the song and I can’t help but smile myself. His reaction helps my nerves settle and by the end of the song I’m actually happy that I decided to play it for him.

“(y/n), that was amazing. When did you write that? When can I buy that?”

I can’t help but giggle at his questions, “I wrote it today, so definitely won’t be able to get it anywhere any time soon. I could probably record it onto your phone though. I mean I wouldn’t want to make my muse buy the song”

“You wrote that today? While I was gone for like 3 hours? Oh my god. Wait, wait, wait. Did you say I was your muse?” he asks, shocked.

“Seb you’re always my muse, remember? That’s kinda how we met?”

“Well yeah but that was like before we knew each other. I can’t believe you still find enough good in me to be your muse”

“I only see good in you, and so much” I lean forward and push my fingers through his hair as I speak. He quickly reacts to my touch and closes the distance between us to press his lips to mine.

“It makes me really happy to be your muse” he tells me after we break.

I’m not sure what to say so I just smile at him while I continue to slowly rub his arm. We sit in comfortable silence for a while, before Seb talks again.

“So anything in particular you want to do today?”

“Do you think we could go to a show? Or would that be asking to get seen together?” I ask

“I think there’s a high chance we could be seen together, but we were also seen together at the airport. As long as we aren’t seen showing too much, or any, affection people will probably just assume that we’re friends and I’m showing you around New York.”

“Okay, I can handle that. I need to see Hamilton”  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sebastian is able to pull a few strings and get us last minute tickets for the night. They aren’t front row or anything but when it’s broadway, every seat is a good seat. The show is amazing. I never seen it but I have the soundtrack practically memorized. Sebastian surprised me with a nice dinner after the show and after a couple drinks we got back to his apartment around midnight. I immediately take off my heels once we’re inside and shrink back to my normal height. I shuffle to the bedroom, exhausted but slightly tipsy. I sway when I bend over to grab my pajamas so opt to just sit on the floor instead. I’m able to get my dress off and my t-shirt on while in my seated position on the floor. Once I get that far I don’t have enough ambition to get up and brush my teeth. I flop onto my side and lay there with my eyes open for a while, trying to gather the strength. I hear footsteps as Sebastian enter the bedroom and his feet stop in front of me before I hear him speak.

“Whatcha doing down there?” he chuckles.

“Resting” I mumble.

“Do you want some help?”

“No, I’m okay. Actually your floor is really comfy, I might just sleep here”

“Oh I don’t think so” he chuckles again.

“Why not?” I shrug my response.

“I can’t sleep on the floor”

“Oh right, cause you’re old. That’s okay, you can sleep in your bed” I reply seriously.

“You’re not sleeping on the floor” he sighs.

“But I don’t wanna move” I say with my eyes closed. He doesn’t say anything, just bends down and picks me up. I would’ve put up a fight but I was way too tired to care. He lays me down in the bed before flopping down facing me.

“There, all better” he says, giving me a smile.

“All better” I smile back before moving closer and cuddling into his chest. It doesn’t take long for me to fall asleep after Sebastian’s arms wrap tightly around me.


	10. Chapter 10

When I wake up I’m in the same position, my forehead pressed against Seb’s chest and his arms wrapped around me. He’s still asleep, but I’m suddenly extremely restless so I unwrap myself from him as gently as I can and head out to the living room. I grab myself a glass of water before pulling out my laptop and sitting on the couch. I’ve decided that I like New York just as much and maybe a tiny bit more than LA, so now it’s mostly dependent on price differences. I take advantage of my alone time and start doing some research on apartments and general living costs between the two. I’m able to find apartments in both cities that are in my price range that I like. Although the one is LA is so much prettier. I’m taking a virtual tour through the LA home when I feel Seb’s lean over the back of the couch and his stubble rubs my cheek.

“Good morning sleepy head” I say as I caress his cheek to hold him in place

“Good morning, what are you doing?”

“Looking at apartments”

“Is that in New York? It’s beautiful”

“I wish” I say with a chuckle. “It’s in LA”

“Oh” he moves into a standing position and I can hear the frown in his voice. “So then, LA?” he asks.

“No, I mean, not for sure. I was just comparing prices and stuff” I turn so I can see him behind me but he won’t meet my eyes. “Seb please talk to me” I say after a few moments of silence.

“Sorry, I just, I guess I didn’t think LA was still an option”

“I don’t know that it is. I’m just trying to look at all my options”

He simply nods before shuffling to the kitchen. I sigh at his attitude before getting up to follow him. “Look, Seb. I love spending time with you here and I love being with you and being in the same city as you. But this is all new to me and I don’t want to jeopardize my career over a boy”

“A boy..” I hear him mumble as he shakes his head and pours his coffee.

“Sebastian will you stop? We’ve literally only been together a couple months and together physically a couple weeks. I just, I don’t know what to do and you’re not helping” I throw my hands in the air to prove my point before going back to my laptop.

A few moments later Sebastian comes back into to living room and sits in the chair facing me “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you angry at me. I don’t know what to do either”

“I’m not angry at you, just at myself… Because I knew this would happen, but I let myself fall in love with you anyways” my mouth forms the words before I think them through, my cheeks immediately growing red at my declaration. Sebastian seems to process my words quicker than I expected, fore he’s in front of me in an instant, pulling my face to meet his in a passionate kiss. I try not to give in at first, I mean, sure I just professed my love but I’m still upset with him. I can’t do it for long, though, before my body can’t take it and I kiss him back.

“I love you, too” He tells me when we break, holding my gaze. I smile even as I feel tears well up in my eyes. He quickly wipes them away as they begin to fall trying to take my look at him again. “Baby, hey, baby why are you crying. What’s wrong?”

“I just, I don’t know how this is supposed to work” I say in between my tears.

“Look, if you want to live in LA then that’s okay. I mean there’s always planes and cars, we can make it work”

“I don’t want to live in LA. I want to stay in New York, with you”

“Then why are you crying sweet girl?” he says smiling sadly at me.

“I’m just scared. Ya know, of the future. I don’t want to regret anything”

“I promise I will do anything and everything I can to prevent you from ever regretting us”

I can’t say anything else so I just nod and pull his face to mine again in a salty, sloppy kiss.

Even though Sebastian pretty much said all the right things I can’t control the knots in my stomach and the tears that keep slowly flowing. I decide to take a shower to try and calm myself. I end up spending about an hour in the hot water trying to calm myself and figure out what triggered my emotions. All I can get at is that I’m really scared to lose him, but that doesn’t explain everything. I mean, maybe it does. But then shouldn’t him telling me he loves me and that he’ll never regret me put those emotions at bay? Once I get out of the shower I don’t feel much better, but my tears have dried so that’s something at least. I don’t think I can go out and do anything today so I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and go out to the living room. As soon as Seb sees me he smiles and opens his arms for me to curl up by him. I do so quickly and wrap my arms around his waist.

Spending the afternoon wrapped in Sebastian and blankets seems to give me a new attitude. Well, that and the couple hour nap I took. I woke up sometime around 3 and found myself somehow lying directly on Seb’s chest while he slept too, his arms holding me tight to his chest. Watching his sleeping form is one of my favorite things about spending time with him. He looks so relaxed and happy it brings so much warmth to my heart. My admiration of him is cut short when his eyes suddenly fluttered open.

“What are you doing?” he asks in a gravely voice

“Nothing” I reply, looking away to avoid his gaze.

“Were you watching me sleep?” he asks, squeezing my sides causing me to squeal.

“Stop, stop. Okay maybe” he stops tickling me after my confirmation. Only to roll us over so he was hovering over me.

“You feeling better?” he asks, concern in his voice.

“Yeah, I think so. I’m sorry about earlier. I don’t know what came over me” I avert my eyes from his again.

“That’s okay, I’m sorry too. It’s okay though. We both voiced our concerns and I think we’re gonna be stronger for it”

“I hope so” I tell him with an honest smile. My stomach chooses that moment to let out an ungodly groan, reminding me that I haven’t eaten yet today. I cover my face with my hands to cover my blush as I laugh at myself.

“Well, okay. So food” Sebastian says matter of factly before getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen. I wrap his blanket around my shoulders before following him and sitting at the breakfast bar. “What are you in the mood for?” he asks with his head poked in the fridge.

I hum for a moment, thinking. “Maybe breakfast for dinner?” I suggest

“I have eggs, I might have some pancake mix in here somewhere” he mumbles half to himself while going through cabinets “Ah hah” he pulls out a box in triumph. I give him a small applause before a thought occurs to me.

“Chocolate chips?” I ask hopefully.

He reaches back into the cabinet and pulls out a bag, tossing it to me. “You know it” he says with a wink. I giggle at his response before opening the bag and popping a few in my mouth.

“Hey! You’re going to ruin your dinner”

“I’m hungryyyy,” I whine. “Besides, this is part of my dinner”

“Well, share at least” I toss the bag back to him and get up from my chair to help him make our meal. Seb starts chopping veggies for omelets while I mix up the pancake batter. We take turns by the stove, only throwing a small amount of food on each other. Before I know it we both have stacks of pancakes and veggie/cheese omelets in front of us and we’re digging in.

After dinner I wash dishes while Seb dries everything and puts it away. Afterwards we mosey back to the couch to watch a movie. It’s only 5 o’clock and you’d think I’d be wide awake since I slept half the day, but as soon as I snuggle into Seb on the couch I get groggy again. I manage to stay awake through one movie and make Seb pick an action movie for the second one so that I can stay alert. I make it almost all the way through that one too but fall asleep near the end.

“Hey, wake up. Let’s go to bed okay?”

I nod sleepily and Sebastian helps me stand up and guides me to the bedroom. I quickly brush my teeth and while I’m looking in the mirror I see the start of some acne that I’m going to have to deal with. I decide that sleep can wait a half hour and get out my face soaps and masks. I quickly wash my face and dry it before applying my favorite cleansing mask. I need something to keep me from getting bored while my mask sets for 20 minutes so I pull out my phone and turn on some music. I decide on listening to the Legally Blonde album and put it on loud while I’m in the bathroom. I immediately start singing along, quietly at first and getting increasingly louder. I didn’t bother to shut the door so before long Sebastian is leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face. I sing a few songs towards him before my 20 minutes are up and I quickly rinse my face. As I’m drying my face the song “So Much Better” comes on so I start singing it at him, since it’s my favorite, and pretending he’s Warner

“All of this time I planned I’d be patient and you would love me again. You’d come to respect my mind and at last you’d find you could love me again. And I have turned my whole world upside down trying not to let you go watching you walk away is like a fatal blow” I sing to him with as much emotion as I can. “Whoa! Is that my name up on that list? Does someone know that I exist? Is this a mistake? Am I even awake? Pinch me now to make sure” I jump away from him and do a little dance around the bathroom and I continue singing. I don’t make eye contact with him again until I sing “Warner, sorry I’ve been a pest but I guess my best was not working with you” He looks amused by my acting skills as I flail my arms about.

I keep singing along making eye contact with Sebastian during the parts that address Warner and before I know it the lines where Elle essentially fakes an orgasm on stage happens and I do my impression of it without even thinking. “Seeing my name in black and white. It’s like making love with you all night. No wait, it feel so much better, hello, much better It’s oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, much better”

That is, until it’s over. My face immediately drops as I realize what I just did. Sebastian’s brow furrows for a moment before he take two large steps towards me, pushing me up against the counter and harshly pushing his lips to mine. His hands quickly go down to my butt and he pulls slightly, telling me to jump up. I sit on the counter and wrap my legs around his waist to pull him closer. We continue to kiss deeply in that position for a while before I need air. I pull away to catch my breath as Seb presses wet kissed down my neck.

“Bed?” he says against my neck. I almost didn’t hear him at all, let alone correctly. I nod quickly when my brain process what he says. As I move to hop off the counter he stops me to pick me up with my legs still wrapped around his waist.

When his legs hit the bed he drops my legs for me to stand. He reluctantly breaking the kiss to lift my shirt over my head, leaving me in my bra and panties.

“Seb, are you sure?” I ask, before he continues.

“God, yes. I love you so much. If you’re ready, I’m sure”

“I love you, too. I’m ready”


	11. Chapter 11

Exhausted and cuddled up to Seb awhile later I have finally cleared the clouds in my brain enough to speak.

“That was amazing, Seba. Definitely worth the wait” I sit up to kiss him deeply before laying back down and saying, “I love you, with my whole heart”

“I love you” he tells me, kissing the top of my head.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I wake up suddenly as I feel Sebastian unwrapping himself from my grasp.

“Hey, sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you”

“Where are you going?” I ask, confused, as it looks to still be dark out.

“I have an early workout with Don this morning. I’ll be back in a couple hours, go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up”

“Okay, wait, what day is it?”

“Saturday, why?”

“Shit,” I jump and to look at my phone. “I have a radio interview today that I totally forgot about. I don’t remember what time it’s at”

“Well, it’s 5 right now so you should be okay”

“It’s at 8,” I say as I flop back on the bed in relief. “Mapquest says it will take me 30 minutes to get there, do you think that’s accurate?” I ask, tossing him my phone. He looks it over before replying.

“I’d probably give it an hour. Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, no. I mean with the pictures of us at the airport together going around we don’t want to give them more reason to speculate”

“Okay,” he looks like he’s going to say something else but changes his mind. He quickly kisses my head and says bye before grabbing his gym bag and heading out the door. Once he’s gone I set an alarm for 6:15 incase I fall back asleep while I relax for a few extra minutes. I must have fallen asleep, cause I wake to the sound of my phone ringing what seems like a second later. I groan as I drag myself to the shower. The water helps wake me up and I probably spend more time in the shower than I should. I dress quickly, throwing on some leggings and a semi dressy tank top with a sweater to fight the morning briskness. I rush through applying some makeup, mostly just trying to cover the dark circles under my eyes. I end up getting out of the apartment at 7:05. A few minutes late, but as long as I don’t get lost I should be okay. I start the GPS on my phone and start walking.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Interviewer: So you’re in New York for the week, why exactly are you in town?

Me: Well I know I need to move out of Wisconsin and it’s pretty much between LA and NYC so I wanted to take a trip out here and get a feel for the city before I make my decision.

Interviewer: gotcha, gotcha. So we saw these paparazzi photos of what appears to be Sebastian Stan picking you up at the airport, can you confirm that’s who it is.

Me: aha yeah, that’s Seb.

Interviewer: so you two have gotten pretty close since you met on Ellen a couple months back?:

Me: yeah, yeah. We’re really good friends

Interviewer: just friends? *suggestively*

Me: yeah, yes. Just friends. He’s been showing me around New York, and actually letting me sleep on his couch cause he’s such a beautiful soul

Interviewer: That’s great! I’m sure fans will be very excited about that relationship

Me: Friendship

Interviewer: Right. So can you talk a little about your life before your first single dropped?

Me: yeah, yeah. Um well I was going to school, working part time. I was still trying to figure out what kind of career I wanted to go into and music was always my stress relief. I actually got my ukulele for Christmas and by the end of January I had written my first song. It was rough, to say the least. But it was mine and I was proud of it, and then I guess after the first one they just kept flowing out of me and getting better

Interviewer: That’s great, really. So I heard a rumor that you were living at home during this time? I thought most kids couldn’t wait to get out of the house and go to college

Me: Yeah, I was at home. I’ve always been a home body and there’s a two year college that’s part of the UW system in my hometown so I just wanted to start there and get my bearings first. Plus I had a job at home so it was really nice to be able to make some money while going to school. Also, if we’re being honest, I didn’t want to leave my pets.

Interviewer: *laughs* well on the topic of pets, are you a dog or cat person?

Me: Definitely, cat

Interviewer: really?

Me: yeah! I mean, don’t get me wrong. I love dogs and I couldn’t imagine living without a dog, but I got my cat, Oz and I just, adore her

Interviewer: ah so Oz took you to the dark side. You say you had a job, was it related to music?

Me: oh no, I was a lifeguard and I taught swimming lessons.

Interviewer: oh, so you must be a good swimmer then?

Me: I mean, yeah I guess. *chuckle* I’ve been swimming for as long as I can remember, my parents signed me up for swim team when I turned 5, so yeah I guess I have a lot of experience.

Interviewer: Alright, alright. Well it was really nice talking with you today, one last question before you go. When should we be expecting new music from you?

Me: In the near future. I have a couple singles that are in the works right now.

Interviewer: Very exciting, we can’t wait. Thank you so much (y/n)

Me: It was my pleasure.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I get back to Seb’s apartment it’s around 11 and Sebastian’s already there.

“Hey,” he pulls me into a hug as soon as he opens the door for me.

“Hey, to you too” I say chuckling, surprised by his affection.

“So you made it on time?”

“Yeah, thank god for your Saturday morning workouts”

“I listened to you”

“Really?” I ask, “Why?”

“Why not? You’re my girlfriend, I should support what you’re doing”

“Okay, well I appreciate that, but it’s just a little radio interview. Was it okay? I feel like the questions were a little sporadic and not very focused”

“Yeah, I think you did good, the interviewer not so much”

“Well, okay” I say with a laugh before sitting down on the couch.

“So um, when do you think we’ll tell people”

“Sebb” I whine. “I don’t know. I mean, we can tell our family and close friends like now, if you want. But I’m not ready to tell the press”

“Okay, that’s okay”

“Are you sure? You sound upset”

“I’m not upset” he says flatly.

“Sebatian”

“I’m not upset. I’m not. It’s fine, I’m glad I can tell my mom and my friends. I just wish I could take you out and not have to worry about it”

“I know, me too. Soon, I promise. I’m just not ready for that pressure yet. I mean, the fan girls are going to explode. Trust me, I was one of them”

He laughs deeply at my statement. “It’s okay, you’re one of their own. They’ll love you, and if they don’t it’s okay because I do”

“Seb have you seen what they’ve said about the pictures from the airport?”

“No, why are you looking at that stuff?”

“I just get sucked in sometimes. But they’re already saying that I’m just with you to jump start my career.”

“But you and I both know that that’s not true, please don’t read those things”

“Seb how can I not? It’s everywhere. I mean, you saw how much they hated Margarita, they’re gonna treat me the same way”

“And you saw how I always defended her? I’m going to do the same thing for you. Please don’t let them get in the way of us. They don’t know us, they like to think they do but they don’t.”

“I know, I’ll try okay? And I’ll think about when and how we can break our relationship to the media”

“Okay” he squeezes me tightly and kisses the top of my head. “So can I see the apartments you were looking at?”

I squeal with excitement as I jump up to get my computer “okay” I start as I plop back down next to him “So this is not the one I’ll get because it’s in LA but I want you to look at it and see how gorgeous it is. I mean it’s the reason I was even considering LA”

“Wow, how much is that rent?”

“About the same as the one I’m getting here, but it’s bigger. NYC is so expensive” I exaggerate my point by flopping my head back on the couch.

“Yeah, that’s true. Okay so what are you actually looking at” I point to the tab and Sebastian clicks on it, scrolling through the pictures. “This is nice! It looks very, you. Bright and clean corners. I like it”

“And the best part? It allows pets!”

“What? Wait you don’t have a pet”

“Excuse me? Do you not remember Oz?” I ask, appalled.

“No, I mean, yeah I do, but isn’t she your parents cat?”

“Well technically, but my mom has said multiple times that I could take her when I move out sooo she’s pretty much mine”

“Hm, okay. I mean that’s exciting”

“It is” I assure him. “I can’t wait. Do I have to like call and set up an appointment to meet them or what?”

“Yeah you should call the building and tell them you’re interested in a single bedroom apartment and you want to look at it”

“Okay, I’m going to call now. You want to come with me, right?”

“Yeah, of course”

“Good” I peck his lips as I stand up to find my phone. The phone call is brief and I set up an appointment for the following day. I think my name may have sped up the process a little bit, but that’s totally okay because I only have a few days left before I’m going home. Shit, I only have a few days left. Leaving Seb is going to be so much harder this time. But I shouldn’t think about that yet, no point in moping just yet.

I have an idea of how I want to break the news to the media, I have this song I’ve been working on and it starts with saying “Most times I pretend that he’s just a friend” and then it goes on to say how I love him and I would be a mess without him. I think, considering my last interview, it would be a cute way to announce it. Probably along with some instagram posts from us to prove it. And I’d like to do it before I leave, but that would mean releasing a song that has barely gone through production yet. I recorded it a couple weeks back and they’ve been working on it a little, but it was just supposed to be a part of my album not a single. While I’m in the other room anyways I decide to call my manager and let her in on my plan. She agrees that it’s a good idea and lets the record label know that I need that song ASAP. They assure me that it can be done by Monday and that everything will work out. I decide to post a artsy picture of my song book and uke on instagram announcing to my fans that a single will be out Monday. It quickly blows up with likes and comments, a surprising amount of those asking about Sebastian. I ignore them all and turn my phone on silent before going back out to the living room.

“That took a while” he notes when I snuggle under his arm.

“Yeah, they had a lot of background questions I guess. It’s a pretty high profile place so I guess it’s to be expected”

“Makes sense. So we have a whole day ahead of us, what’s the plan?”

“I’m kind of in the mood for some new artsy instagram pictures. Wanna be my cameraman?” I ask, wagging my eyebrows.

“Sure, no promises they’ll be good photos but I’ll try. As long as you take pictures of me too”

“Oh how could I not? I mean, look at that face” I give his cheek a teasing pinch before capturing his lips in a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***SMUT***  
> please do not read if you're under 18. also, this chapter makes me mildly uncomfortable just because I feel like it's bad and I'm not sure that it really fits. I was considering just skipping posting it on here, but people on tumblr seemed to enjoy it so I hope you guys do too.

The rest of the day was successful. Seb was surprisingly artsy when it came to pictures and we were both able to get some good shots. We took a few cheesy selfies together aswell, but those were not instagram worthy.

I decided I wanted to make dinner since I was tired of eating out so we made a quick stop at the grocery store on the way back to his apartment. I made parmesan chicken with risotto and a salad. I think I was just as impressed with how it turned out as Sebastian was. I used to cook all the time while I was living at home and not working much, but lately I haven’t had the time or the desire. Risotto was one of my favorites, but the chicken was an adventure. Sebastian helped me cook by keeping my company by the stove while I stirred the rice. Wrapping his arms around me and peppering my neck with kisses until I’d moan and he’d remind me to focus on the food. Clearly we were back to him being a constant tease.

We drink the rest of the white wine from making risotto with dinner, so I’m feeling a little bubbly by the end of the meal. Sebastian offers to clean up since I made dinner, so I sit on the counter, sipping wine, while he washes dishes. Once everything is cleaned up and put away Sebastian moves to stand between my legs. He takes the glass from my hand and sets it down behind me as he leans in and presses his lips to mine. Being on the counter is a nice change from our usual height difference. I feel more in control as I wind my fingers through his hair and use my legs to pull him closer. His tongue fights mine for dominance as hands move to pull my ass closer to him. I gasp into his mouth as I feel his growing erection ground into me. His lips move to my neck and I wrestle with the buttons on his shirt. Pushing it off his shoulders I run my hands down his chest, memorizes the plains and valleys. The skirt of my dress had bunched around my hips a while ago so it was easy for Sebastian to pull it over my head. He made quick work of my bra as I undid his belt. I pushed his pants down his hips, I quickly grasp his erection, pumping my hand. His mouth has attached itself to my breast while he kneads the other with his hand. I start pumping him faster before he lets out a low growl against my throat.

“Okay, stop, stop” he says gruffly. I immediately stop my movement but don’t take my hand away. “I just, I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that. And I really need to be inside you. Bedroom?”

“Hm no, I’m okay here”

He quirks his eyebrow at me for a moment before deciding not to question it. He quickly removes my panties and takes his pants all the way off before pushing his lips back to mine. He rolls on a condom that he seemed to pull out of nowhere before lining himself up with my and rubbing his length alone my pussy.

“Wait, I have a better idea” I quickly hop off the counter and turn around, rising on my toes to lean over the counter enough to give him a good view of my ass. He doesn’t seem to hesitate before lining himself up and pushing in. He starts slowly at first, letting me get used to his size. Finally I have to tell him I need more and he grabs my hips firmly before rocking faster into me. My moans increase in length and volume as the coil in my stomach tightens. “Seb, god, I’m gonna, I’m gonna” I say in between breaths

“Come on baby, I’m right behind you”

I let go immediately, mumbling and moaning before I feel his rhythm falter as he twitches inside of me. He wraps his arms around my waist and leans over me, not pulling out as we both come down from our highs. After our breathing returns to normal he pulls out and disposes of his condom. He puts his briefs back on and I grab his shirt to wear.

“So um, did you call me daddy?” he suddenly asks. My eyes widen at his words and my mind races back, trying to remember.

“Did I? Oh, god. I’m sorry we never talked about that, I guess is just slipped out I don’t-”

“Calm down, I wasn’t complaining, I just wasn’t sure I heard you right. So, you got a bit of a daddy kink?” he teases.

I cover my face with my hands to hide my embarrassment. “Maybe” I mumble into my hands.

“I could get used to that.. Do you have other sexual preferences I should know about”

“Nothing specific but I’m definitely open to trying some different kinks” I peek at him between my fingers.

“Really?” he questions. I just nod my response. “and you think you’d want to try them with me?”

“Yeah, of course. I want to do everything with you. Oh, also. I like being told what to do” I say with a playful smirk.

“Oh god you’re gonna kill me” he groans as he closes the distance between us once again.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After a long day (and night) of activities I quickly fall into a deep sleep. Only to be woken at god knows what hour by Sebastian pressing wet kisses down my back. I whine at him for waking me up “What are you doinggg?”

“I wanna fool around”

“Oh my god are you 12? You want to ‘fool around’” I use air quotes to make fun of him. “Seb it’s what, like 3am? I’m tired”

“You can sleep in all you want tomorrow, come onnn” he whines while moving his hand down my bare stomach. I gasp as his fingers move along my slit and he sucks a spot on my neck.

“Seb” I breathe, his hand stops

“What’s my name?” he breathes against my neck.

“Fuck, Daddy, please”

“Good girl. Now, hands and knees” I scramble up as soon as he releases me, getting in position. He moves so his head is between my legs before pulling me down to sit on his face.

“Fuck,” I moan along with other incoherent words as he flattens his tongue to lick a long stripe, stopping right before hitting my clit, he repeats this a few times before I’m begging him “god, stop teasing, please”

“What do you want?” he asks, pulling his mouth away completely.

“Touch me, please daddy”

“I’m pretty sure I was doing that”

“Fuck you, you know what I mean”

“Well if that’s how you’re going to act..” he pushes my legs to that I roll off him and end up on my back next to him.”

“What the hell Seb?” I groan in frustration. My use of the wrong name earned me a slap on the

thigh, seeing as he couldn’t reach my ass. “Fuck, okay. What the hell Daddy?” I say sarcastically.

“If you would stop being a little bitch about everything maybe I wouldn’t have stopped” he climbs over me, straddling my hips before placing his hands on either side of my head. “Are you done?” he asks, looking me in the eye.

“Yes, I’m sorry daddy. Please, I just want you to touch my clit”

“Good girl,” he says stroking my head. “But I think you’re going to have to make it up to me” he sits up on his knees and shuffles forward so his semi-hard dick is in front of my face, “Suck” he commands.

I lick along the bottom of his cock to the tip before swirling my tongue around the head. Precum has gathered on his slit and I lick it off, moaning at the taste of him. I finally take him in my mouth, using my tongue to massage the underside of his length as I try to take in more of him. I can’t relax my throat enough to get him all the way in my mouth so I use my hand to take care of what I can’t reach. His hands run through my hair as he moans slightly with my movements before suddenly pulling away.

“Good girl” he mumbles before replacing his dick with his pointer and middle finger in my mouth. I immediately suck on it, imitating the movements I was just doing. He moves to the side of me before pulling his finger out of my mouth and moving them down to my core. His fingers slip easily between my folds and he pumps his fingers while rubbing my clit with his thumb. I writhe under him as I come closer to my peak.

“Oh my god, yes, keep doing that. Fuck, I’m gonna cum” words keep tumbling out of my mouth as he pumps his fingers faster, hitting my g-spot. I’m on the peak of breaking for what seems like eternity, but it won’t break until Seb tells me I can cum. “S-daddy, please. Let me cum” I pant.

“Come on, baby girl” that’s all it takes before I clamp my legs closed around his hand and I twist away from him as I ride through my orgasm. I cover my face with my arms as I come down, trying to calm my breathing. Sebastian moves up the bed to lay next to me, stroking my sides until I move my arms away. “You okay?” he asks, slightly unsure.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m great” I say while pulling his face down to mine. “You didn’t get to though” I suddenly remember.

“Yeah, it’s okay. You look pretty worn out”

“Oh shut up, I can get you to cum”

“I really, I want to be in you though. I don’t want to just have another blowjob”

“Oh, uh okay. Do you have lube?”

“Yes?” I replies, confused. Before reaching towards the nightstand and tossing my the bottle.

“I just get really tight right after I cum so this should help” I say before putting some on my hand to rub along his length and my slit. “How do you want me, Daddy?”

“No, I’m doing being daddy for the night. Just lay down”

“Ah vanilla missionary it is” I tease.

“Shut up,” he says against my lips before pushing into me. I’m always more sensitive after I orgasm so with him stretching me it creates a mild burn. The lube helps a lot and before I know it my second orgasm is building. “Shit, I’m gonna cum” he mumbles against my neck. I move my hand in between us to rub my clit so that I can come along with him.

“Come on, Seb” I moan when I’m close enough and his rhythm falters shortly after. I clench around him as my own orgams hits, he tries to keep pumping through both our orgasms before he stops and simply lays on top of me.

“Sorry that was fast” he says into my neck.

I draw circles on his back and press a kiss to his head. “Seb it was great. You made me cum twice, which for me is pretty impressive. Plus you had a lot of buildup do it’s totally understandable that you didn’t last forever once you actually got inside me.” I try to assure him.

“Okay” he rolls off me and I moan slightly at the lost feeling of him filling me. He moves the blankets so that we’re both covered again before spooning up against me, I fall asleep instantly.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I wake up it’s 11:30, and I’m sore. I mean, I hadn’t had sex in like 8 months. And Sebastian is insufferable, like seriously, how can he just keep going? Anyways, I get up to take a shower while Sebastian is still asleep. I turn on some music in the bathroom, hoping it’s not too loud and hop in the shower. I close my eyes letting the hot water run around me, relaxing my muscles and washing the dried sweat away. Suddenly I feel arms wrap around my from behind and I jump at the contact.

“Sorry, baby” Seb says sleepily against my neck.

“No, it’s okay. Good morning, did I wake you?”

“I don’t think so, but either way I’m glad I got up for this” I twist around in his arms and place a chaste kiss to his lips before reaching around him to grab the soap.

We take turns washing each other in between tired kisses. When my fingers are pruny and the water feels cooler we finally brave the cold air of the bathroom and get out.

“The meeting for the apartment is at 3” I tell Seb.

“Okay,” he says while checking the clock “Want to get lunch and then go there?”

“Oh yes, I’m starving”


End file.
